


changing the night.

by lovebalance



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebalance/pseuds/lovebalance
Summary: "Her roommate never slept. "
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	changing the night.

**Author's Note:**

> this work was supposed to be for loona soup fest, but i never finished it on time. i hope someone, anyone, enjoys this mess.

Her roommate never slept. 

Jinsoul tries to not toss and turn, to not draw attention to herself, as her roommate moves around the room. Her roommate rummages around the room, moving papers, books, almost anything she laid her hands on. So much for being kind to the other sleeping person in the room.

Jinsoul thinks of doing that thing where you cover your ear with your pillow, but she doesn’t want her roommate to know that she’s awake right now, so she lays there, thinking. She thinks of food, of the breakfast she’s going to have tomorrow. She thinks of her part-time job, her coworker-

**_Bang._ **

Something falls onto the floor, and Jinsoul sits up, eyebrows furrowed. Sooyoung looks at her from across the room, frown on her face as she slowly picks up the book she dropped. 

“What?”

Did she just ask Jinsoul what? Jinsoul blinks before she feels heat rush up to her cheeks and crosses her arms. “Do you have to be so loud right now?”

Jinsoul looks at the clock. It’s three in the morning. 

“Sorry,” Sooyoung grumbles.

No, sorry wasn’t going to cut it.

“What is your problem, by the way? You always never sleep, you always come back so late, like can’t you at least try to be-”

“I already said I was sorry, damn. Go back to sleep or whatever you were doing.”

Sooyoung walks out of the room, and Jinsoul scoffs at her back before angrily flopping back onto her bed. She wasn’t the one in the wrong here, she wasn’t. 

++

Jinsoul adjusts her boots just a bit before she goes to stand next to Haseul. It’s the early morning, the sun rising in the distance and Jinsoul is more than a little tired. Jinsoul drags her feet behind the other woman, adjusting the strap of her bookbag, and Haseul gives an amused chuckle from in front of her. She tries her best to keep up and keeps walking until Haseul stops, Jinsoul standing by her side. 

“Here,” Haseul speaks, taking off her backpack and placing it on the floor, unzipping it as Jinsoul yawns.

“It’s so early,” Jinsoul yawns in reply, before stretching her arms up above her head. “I think hearing gunshots before six in the morning might freak any college student out.”

“Don’t you have your silencer?”

Haseul smiles up at Jinsoul as she sighs, swinging the bag from her back to the dirt. She unzips it and takes out her gun, the long thing. She breathes, holding onto the trigger tightly, as she stands again.

“Why’d we take the early shift again,” Jinsoul wonders out loud. “We aren’t going to find anything.” Morning shifts were the worst, no monsters running around at five in the morning, and no breakfast either.

“You never know,” Haseul laughs. “We could get lucky.”

“Oh, I do know. When’s the last time we saw a Lycan? You know they’re night beasts.”

Haseul shrugs, because she knows Jinsoul has a point before she begins walking away. That means they have to split up. Jinsoul sighs, and says “Whistle if anything.”

Jinsoul wanders in the forest, the crisp cold air nipping at her skin, her cheeks red from it. She should have brought gloves, she thinks. She looks up to the sky, thinking and daydreaming about her classes and the day ahead when she hears it. A low growl, a sharp whistle.

She takes off running. 

When she sees Haseul crouched, hands in front of her in a false surrender, gun on the floor, the beast in front of her, she shoots. 

There’s a large bang, a whimper, and the beast takes off running. “Wait, damn!” Jinsoul keeps running, but she knows she can only hope to keep up with the beast as it gets further and further away.

She lets out a frustrated sigh before turning and rushing back to Haseul, crouching down to where Haseul sits, holding her leg. “Are you okay,” Jinsoul asks, “did you get attacked?”

“No, it snuck up on me, and when I realized I got caught in this branch and fell.”

Haseul shows Jinsoul the bruise on her leg, and Jinsoul hisses in pain for the other woman. 

“Okay, we’ll need to clean that up. Can you walk?”

“Yeah, yeah I can. Just hurts a bit.”

“That’s okay, I’m here with you.”

And as they walk back to the car, Jinsoul wonders about the lycan, the way it ran off, and its eyes.

++

Sooyoung isn’t in the room by the time Jinsoul gets back. That’s fine with her, Jinsoul thinks, she smells too much like sweat and dirt and bleach for anyone to let her pass without questioning. She pauses, looking for any note or anything, but nothing catches her eye. She doesn’t know what she expected. 

Typical.

In the shower, she rinses away the stench of the early morning and remembers she might need to throw her coat and boots in the wash as she uses her favorite soap. She washes her hair, scrubbing until it’s clean before she exits the shower and wraps herself up in a towel.

She walks into the kitchen area, searching for anything in the fridge when the door bursts open. The smell of iron hits her nose instantly, and she looks at the direction quickly as Sooyoung rushes in, clutching her shoulder with one hand. 

“Holy shit, um, holy shit,” Jinsoul swears, before Sooyoung looks up at her, surprised, and a flash of anger fills her eyes. Jinsoul blinks back. “Are you okay? Well, obviously, you are not,”

“Obviously,” Sooyoung hisses at her.

“You’re bleeding an abnormal amount out of your shoulder-”

“Can you shut up?”

Jinsoul shuts up. 

Sooyoung walks past her to the bathroom sink, hissing under her breath as she does so, and Jinsoul follows her, eyes still wide. “Don’t we have any cleaning supplies,” Sooyoung asks, irritated. Jinsoul nods, because she has some, always does. “So could you?” Sooyoung says it in a flat tone, and Jinsoul rushes to their shared room. She tosses off her towel and throws on a hoodie before she goes back to the bathroom holding a bunch of wound cleaning supplies. 

“Shirt off,” Jinsoul instructs. Sooyoung listens to her, peeling off her shirt with a blank look on her face and Jinsoul pours some alcohol onto a cotton ball before she begins to dab it onto the wound.

It’s silent for a while as Jinsoul cleans and dresses where Sooyoung is bleeding.

“Can I ask what did this to you?”

Jinsoul is looking at the wound closely, trying to see, as Sooyoung looks at her from above, eyes blinking. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” Sooyoung hisses, angrily. Jinsoul looks up, confusion in her eyes.

“Human.”

++

“Are you okay Jinsoul?”

Jinsoul blinks, jumping a bit. 

“You’ve been quiet ever since we got here, are you good?”

Jinsoul blinks back at Haseul, who chews on a bagel, and nods. “Yeah, no, sorry, just thinking.”

And she was. She thinks of Sooyoung from earlier.

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “You shot me.” _

She shakes her head a bit. There was no way, just no way, unless…

++

“You know, I should report you.”

Jinsoul speaks to the darkness of the room, Sooyoung in the bed next to hers, breathing slow. “Or kill you, make my life easier.”

She waits for a response but doesn’t get one, and Jinsoul isn’t sure if she’s awake or dreaming after that. So she keeps talking.

“But how could you be a Lycan? How, how, how. And I shot you, and now you’re here, with a scar that will never go away.”

“Do you want me to explain?”

Silence. 

“Yes, if you can.”

“Let me take you out to lunch then, and I’ll try.”

++

“So,’ Jinsoul speaks, dipping a fry into her chocolate milkshake.

“So,” Sooyoung replies, tapping her finger against the table. Jinsoul is surprised she doesn’t have claws for hands.

“What do you want to know?”

“Well, firstly, I would like to….apologize for shooting you. Even though it’s my job….I’m sorry.” Jinsoul says this all through gritted teeth.

Sooyoung gives her an amused and confused look mixed into one. “Sudden change of heart?”

No, not really. Jinsoul sighs, moving forward to drink her milkshake. She shuts her eyes for a bit, trying to think before she sighs again. “So, go ahead. Explain to me.”

“If you’re wondering how I transform, it’s easier to show you.” Jinsoul was wondering, wondering if transforming hurt, or if it felt smooth. “Though, it’s of course, kind of gross.”

“I bet,” Jinsoul blinks, as Sooyoung reaches out and holds onto the milkshake Jinsoul was drinking. “Hey, that’s mine.”

“Too late.”

Jinsoul frowns as Sooyoung moves her red straw and drinks from the rim of the cup, finishing off the rest. Jinsoul won’t be ordering another one. 

“Come on,” Sooyoung says, standing up, digging a hand into her pocket. She puts a few bills down on the table, before grinning at Jinsoul. “You want to see a lycan up close?”

++

“Just so you know, I might start bleeding again, my shoulder isn’t fully healed.”

“Do you not heal faster, or was that false?”

Sooyoung shrugs. “Some of us do, while some aren’t so lucky.”

She’s peeling off her jacket, the cold air appearing in puffs, and Jinsoul looks away, suddenly flustered. Sooyoung had nice arms, she realizes now. 

“Are you going to keep looking away, or?”

“What? You’re stripping.”

“I have to, or all my clothes would tear. Fine, I get you.”

Jinsoul crosses her arms and waits, shaking her head. She feels her cheeks go warm, and tries to send the feeling away.

Then she hears it. Jinsoul shuts her eyes. 

The cracking, the popping. It makes her stomach churn, and she swallows. Still, she doesn’t look. She waits until the sounds stop, and opens her eyes when she feels soft fur rub against her hand. She breathes and looks down at the white wolf that suddenly appeared. 

“Holy shit.”

Jinsoul crouches down, getting on both knees, staring Sooyoung directly in the eyes. “You’re kind of pretty.”

Sooyoung growls a little, even as Jinsoul raises a hand and rubs her chin softly. 

++

Jinsoul tries to get used to Sooyoung, after the fact. She doesn’t tell Haseul, because Haseul might kill her, so she keeps the secret to herself. Being involved with a lycan was a dangerous affair. 

And yet, Jinsoul found herself not minding. 

She blinks in surprise, shaking herself out of her thoughts, and continues to eat. Jinsoul thinks of Sooyoung’s bloody shoulder and shakes her head. 

She should tell Haseul. 

Then she sees Sooyoung walking with a smaller girl across the room, smiling and holding onto her notebook. Did that girl know, was Sooyoung able to tell her? It made her curious, even if it made more sense for her not to be.

Sooyoung looks at her, smile dampening a bit and she nods at Jinsoul’s direction. Jinsoul nods back, raising the fork to her lips and pursuing them. Jinsoul watches Sooyoung even as she turns away and walks.

++

“I want to take you out,” Jinsoul says from her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Sooyoung turns to her from the desk, curiosity in her eyes. Jinsoul sits up and turns to her, twisting her lips a bit.

“It will be my official apology for shooting you.”

Sooyoung blinks at her but doesn’t say anything as she knows better than to argue with Jinsoul. Jinsoul waits until Sooyoung asks her “So, where are you taking me?”

Jinsoul nods in confirmation, laying back in her bed and turning off her lamp. “It’ll be a surprise, a little fun event.”

And that’s that.

++

Jinsoul takes Sooyoung to her favorite tavern-like restaurant, straight out of one of the old history books that she studied when she was in school for hunting people like Sooyoung.

It has low lighting and wooden floors that creak a bit, but Jinsoul explains that this is an illusion, it’s mixed in with the old music they play in the background. 

They sit at a table near a window, Sooyoung placing her hand on her neck and looking around. “So many of your kind here.”

“Who, humans?”

“No,” Sooyoung grins. “Hunters.”

“Oh yeah,” Jinsoul looks over the menu impassively, picking it up. She flicks her eyes up to Sooyoung and taps her nails on the back of the plastic. “As long as you look human, you should be fine. We can’t smell you.”

Sooyoung gives a giggle at that, and Jinsoul’s mind remembers it. 

They order a full meal, with Jinsoul promising to pay because it wasn’t a problem, not really. Sooyoung eats with her teeth, which are a bit fang-like the more Jinsoul stares at her face. 

She has to remind herself to look away before Sooyoung can catch on.

++

“There’s something you’re not telling me.” 

Jinsoul sighs as she clutches the wheel of the jeep, looking around before making a left turn. Haseul sits on the passenger side, eyes narrowed a bit, arms crossed. 

“Jinsoul.”

“Mm?”

“Jinsoul!”

Jinsoul turns her head a bit, looking at Haseul, before she sighs loudly, swerving to the side of the road.

“You can’t tell anyone.”

“Oh shit, it’s serious.”

Usually, this is where Jinsoul responds that it isn’t, there’s nothing to worry about, but she didn’t want to lie. She keeps eye contact with Haseul, before looking out the front window and back.

“Remember that lycan I shot the other day. Just remember.”

Haseul nods. Jinsoul sighs. “I met them.”

“What? Like, on patrol?”

“No, I  _ met  _ them.”

There’s a long silence, before Haseul moves forward, closer to Jinsoul. “Have you told HQ?”

“No,” and for some reason, she didn’t feel like she should.

“You’re breaking a major rule by not telling.”

“But I just told you, didn’t I?”

There’s another pause as they stare at each other, before Haseul shakes her head a bit, sighing. “Who is it?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Jinsoul, you can’t just-“

“I made a promise.” She hadn’t, maybe not out loud. She thinks of the scar growing on Sooyoung’s shoulder and waits. 

Haseul drops it.

++

Jinsoul isn’t sure why she can’t forget Sooyoung’s smile. The smile she gave her from across the table when she took her out to eat, the one with her fang-like teeth. 

She stared at Sooyoung’s back through her mirror as the other woman towel dries her hair, her white t-shirt loose on her along with the grey sweatpants that were way too big.

She looked...good. Jinsoul could admit that. 

“Hey,” Sooyoung starts to turn and Jinsoul shuts the compact mirror, turning around to meet Sooyoung’s gaze. “Could you do me a favor?”

“Depends on what it is.”

Sooyoung grins at that, before holding up a silver necklace. “Help me lock this.”

Jinsoul stares at the seemingly little request before she moves forward to help.

“It’s hard to see,” Sooyoung explains as she turns around herself. Jinsoul nods at that because she gets it. “Usually I never take it off but it slipped today.”

The first thing Jinsoul notices is the water droplets from Sooyoung’s hair dripping down her back. They stain her white t-shirt, only just a bit. She moves the hair out of the way, her fingers slowly moving along Sooyoung’s skin. Sooyoung breathes like it’s nothing as Jinsoul works the lock, and that alone makes a feeling like butterflies happen in her stomach. 

When she’s done, she finds herself tracing one finger along a scar that she sees, which in turn makes Sooyoung gasp loudly.

“Shit,” Jinsoul swears. “Sorry, sorry.”

Sooyoung turns to her, her cheeks a bit flushed, but a large grin on her face. “It’s fine. Just be careful.”

Jinsoul goes to sleep thinking of the scar, and Sooyoung, and the moon.

++

Sooyoung wakes up to howling. She gets up, the window wide open, and listens. The howling increases, desperate almost, and she does the one thing she can think of. 

She runs.

Her legs burn, and she takes off her zip up, discarding it behind her. She runs, and she runs and runs until,

“Don’t shoot!”

She’s screaming, hands raised in protection. There, behind the gun, is the same woman from the other day, the one that had been with Jinsoul. The woman looks shocked as Sooyoung runs up to the wolf on the ground, who was injured. “It’s not a monster.”

“What, ho-“

“Can’t you see it’s injured? You were just going to murder it in cold blood.”

There, she sees Jinsoul run up from behind the trees, gun strapped to her back. For some reason, she thinks of Jinsoul’s grin, Jinsoul’s fingers along her neck.

“What, what happened?”

“Your friend almost shot this poor baby by mistake.”

Sooyoung turns to look at the injured wolf, imagining the way the transformation would go, a little child with a broken leg.

“It’s okay,” Sooyoung says. “I’m here.” 

Jinsoul blinks, as she and the woman begin whispering to each other, so low Sooyoung couldn’t bother to hear. Haseul shakes her head, speaking loudly. “Jinsoul, you can’t. Think of all the trouble you’ll be in.” 

“I don’t care.”

And then Jinsoul walks up to Sooyoung, crouching down. “What do you need?”

“Can you help me carry them? I’ll transform-“

“No, not here.” Jinsoul places a hand on Sooyoung’s wrist. “I’ll help you.”

++

After that, Sooyoung asks to sleep in Jinsoul’s bed. Jinsoul says yes, surprising them both. 

They lay in the same bed, and Sooyoung keeps giggling. Jinsoul taps her arm, asks her what. It’s a nice feeling, just to be able to sit and relax, even if Jinsoul was risking her status to do so.

She found herself not caring.

It made her crazy, just a bit, how she couldn’t get Sooyoung or her lycan form out of her head. It makes her think,  _ why? Why can’t I escape this girl? _

And as Sooyoung smiled at her, she realized she didn’t want to.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
